


I Could Be The One

by SoulSnatcher1289



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Kiba Inuzuka, Alpha Uchiha Itachi, Alpha Uzumaki Naruto, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Cheating, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Uchiha Sasuke, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Top Uzumaki Naruto, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulSnatcher1289/pseuds/SoulSnatcher1289
Summary: “I trust that you’ll make sure this arranged marriage continues to go smoothly... for the sake of our family and Uchiha Inc. I don’t want to hear about any more scuffles between you and the young Inuzuka.”My heart sank, my hands trembling and all I could hear was the sound of my heart beating so strongly in my chest. I wanted him to tell me that no matter what happened he would still love me - even if things didn't work out.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba/Uchiha Sasuke, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Uchiha Sasuke/Haruno Sakura (friendship), Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 12
Kudos: 63





	I Could Be The One

_From the moment he exited his omega mother's womb, it was evident from the soft cries and the big black eyes that her little bundle of joy was going to present as an Omega once his coming of age came. As she held her whimpering son – her husband and oldest stood around the bed watching in awe – she promised she'd protect him from all those around him. The family of three brought the new addition back to their compound and instantly, everyone fell in love with the adorable infant. Mikoto – the doting housewife, born into riches and married into even richer – showed her youngest to the maids who gathered excitedly around them._

  
_“What's his name? He’s so adorable, look at those beautiful doe eyes! A fine omega he will be, Mikoto-sama!” Rin, a valued beta maid gushed. The beautiful woman looked up with the widest smile as her husband wrapped an arm around his family. “His name is Sasuke. Our little baby Sasuke”_

  
_As the years progressed, things began to shift in the young boy's life. As his appearance matured he inherited his mother's eyes, full lips and angelic face, going from a cute baby to a beautiful boy. He was twelve when his secondary nature finally appeared; an Omega as everyone had expected. The world around him began to change quickly, his sweet scent - of peaches and vanilla -and good looks made him a target for older boys his brother's age. People began to look at him and treat him differently, his status either pushed people away or pushed people to break boundaries._

  
_One Saturday morning, his family had been hosting a brunch for his father's many clients. And Itachi, his older alpha brother, was allowed to bring a friend over to keep him entertained. His brother who was seventeen at the time, had no desire to invite anyone being aloof and an uncaring teenager he was. Therefore, to please his family, he extended an invitation to any willing boy regardless of secondary gender. The brunch itself had gone smoothly and while the adults enjoyed their tea, the ‘kids’ were sent out to play._   
_Dressed in a beautiful red kimono, the young Sasuke strayed off to the side to get some food from the catering station. The 'friend' his dazzling brother had brought over had strut over, malice in his eyes. He pushed the young Uchiha down, eyes full of mischief and anger, looking for someone to release his energy onto._

_“Didn’t think an alpha like Itachi would have a useless omega brother!” Before the young Uchiha could even attempt to defend himself, his hero of a broth-_  
  
I set down the story my brother had been writing with a sigh. “Nii-san! 'Dazzling brother' really?!”  
  
Itachi smirked and rolled off my bed in order to snatch the paper out of my hands. My older brother had always been my role model, a strong and independent alpha, ever since I could remember he cared for me and annoyed me like no other. Despite being cold and aloof most of the time, he seemed to have a knack for doing everything in his power to push my buttons during his free time.  
  
“What? Don't you find me dazzling?” He teased, the ever growing smirk on his face was concerning at this point. He posed ridiculously, throwing his shoulder length ponytail over his wide shoulder.  
  
“If you were any more dazzling, I'd fear for public safety.” I muttered sarcastically, trying to hide the smile that was creeping onto my lips. “Anyways you couldn't have gotten the story any more wrong. You told the boy that I was not only an omega but a girl named Satsuki! He tried to scent me in front of father and I was grounded for a week!”  
  
He rolled his eyes and hunched his shoulders in indifference, walking towards the large doorway that led outside my room. Before placing his hand on the brass knob, he turned back to look at me with a serious look.  
  
“As much as I love you my foolish little brother, you can't keep hanging out with just me forever, as much as I love and adore you, I’m starting to think no omegas approach me before you’re always around” He teased jokingly, “Anyways, you need to put yourself out there more. I know being an omega isn’t easy but, mom is starting to worry that you’ll become a recluse like Uncle Madara.” He tsked, waving his finger at me like an old maiden. “You need to get out there and find yourself a nice alpha who will take good care of you.”

I cross my arms over my chest from my spot on the plush ottoman at the foot of my king-sized bed. 

“Isn’t he the one who founded this ‘Uchiha empire’ you all rave about, what’s so wrong with me following in his footsteps? Plus, Uncle Madara is an alpha who didn’t have an overbearing father breathing down his neck about mating.” I grinned playful, hopping off the plush ottoman, practically gliding towards the door - pushing past Itachi to reach the large doors of my room. Wrapping my own hand around the brass handle, I opened the door and gestured towards the exit. 

“Who knows, I might even start my own multi-million ‘tech’ empire and surprise you all. Plus, it’s also kind of hard to find an alpha when my big bad brother is always following me around. So, I guess we’re in the same boat.” 

Itachi snorted before making his way out into the hall. I shut the door behind him and turned back to enjoy the comfort of my room before I would be called down for dinner.   
  
I sighed as I sat back down on my bed and contemplated what my brother had said. Indeed, for as long as I could remember, I had been a shy kid. Making friends didn't come easy to me, alphas spoke to me as though I was their inferior and other omegas didn’t particularly like me either. My experience in private school had been awful enough for my parents to decide homeschool would be the better option.

The ordeal wounded my confidence tremendously. Really, I had only ever felt confident speaking to my brother and my mother. And, the older I got, the more apparent the restrictions of my status became.

People picked on me or treated me like an object for breeding, staying in the shadows made things easy for me. However, at the tender age of sixteen, I allowed myself to believe that eventually I would open up with new experience.

\----  
  
Then the arranged marriage happened two years later, days after my eighteenth birthday. It was something I had not expected but when my father had sat me down – in his suit and tie, the frown permanently on his face was still well in place -- to tell me the news. 

Part of me thought that maybe it would be good for me. Sure, tears were streaming down my face and I begged him not to go through with it. But, my fear had been that I'd never muster the courage to actually date someone.  
  
Being forced to marry would solve that problem. And, by the end of the week, our families were destined to meet. Dressed in my nicest kimono, a dark blue silk fabric with golden embroidering of small crescent moons over a white juban, I met my future husband for the first time.  
  
Kiba Inuzaka sat before me, his strong scent wafted in the room; smelling like the wild and wind. His dark brown hair flowed wildly atop his head and sharp brown eyes that seemed almost piercing. His tanned skin looked soft to the touch and his wolfish grin was pearly white, he was by no means ugly. Everything about him spelt; Alpha. The omega within me purred with excitement at the perspective of being mated to another but my right mind was trembling in fear - I would be marrying this man one day, mating him to eventually carry his children. The mere thought of that was horrifying. 

My heart was beating a mile a minute as I dragged my eyes down his several feet tall form. He wore a dark grey Armani suit and a white tie, expensive looking. The combination was strange and unusual but it seemed fitting for what looked to be a wild man. He kept his gaze on me the whole duration of us walking into the large meeting room  
  
“Uchiha-san, I'm glad you accepted my offer. I assure you my son has been more than excited to meet his soon to be mate.” Inuzaka-san smiled, his eyes crinkling as he peered at me. My gaze immediately found its way to the floor where I knew I'd be safe from wandering eyes. “As was mine to meet your fine son.” My father lied, discreetly pinching my foot so I'd look up instead of shying away from outside gazes.  
  
“However,” The man started. “It comes to my attention that your omega boy is merely eighteen. As beautiful as he is, I find it hasty for him to be married to my son at such a reckless age.” The man said, I frowned but did not voice a complaint despite feeling extremely degraded by his choice of language. “I wish not to have any rebellious...incidents that could potentially become problematic for us. An omega of his caliber is sure to be approached by multiple suitors, and I would not like any slip-ups to occur. ” He dragged out, insulting my character but I remained silent. “You see Fugaku - our companies, under the right circumstances, could blossom into something far beyond our imagination. Both our corporations working together, Uchiha Tech and InuSoft, would be an unstoppable force. One that could potentially shake the foundations of the industry, catapulting both of our companies above all competitors -” He paused.

Silence was heavy and threatening in the room as Mr. Inuzuka sipped his green tea which previously rested on a coaster in front of him. “That is...if the agreement is upheld and your omega son maintains his commitments to the mating contract.”  
  
“I agree. My Sasuke may be young but he is far beyond his years where maturity is concerned. He is not the type of omega to roam the streets baring himself for other alphas,” My father stated confidently. I could see the sweat gathering at his collar, he was nervous. “There is no chance my son would ever do anything to jeopardize this contract or the potential growth that will come from this merger.”

It was clear that Mr. Inuzaka was not the most progressive man but it hurt to hear my father sound just as bigoted towards omegas. Omegas had enough to deal with without having to be oversexualized by an alpha but I kept my mouth shut.  
  
I watched with nervous curiosity as my father retrieved a folder from his briefcase - he was ready for this turn of events, and neatly placed it in front of the other man, “I've drawn up a tentative contract concerning the matter. If you are in agreement, we will commence the affiliation between our companies and our children will be engaged until Sasuke is twenty-one. Once he reaches that age, he is to marry and mate your son. He will then produce an heir-”  
  
“D-Dad!” I cried out in outrage, having a child that young was not something we had planned. The last thing I wanted was to be a statistic like most omegas; mated young and impregnated with nothing else to do but bear children. My father quickly shot me a glare and I shrunk back into my seat. A blush immediately rose onto my cheeks. Tears pricked my eyes but I did everything in my power to hold it in.  
  
“Pardon his rude outburst,” He cleared his throat and continued, “Within the year of the mating, Sasuke will produce an heir, preferably an alpha, that will take over the company once Kiba is ready to step down many years from now. If he were to breach the terms of the contract within the two years of engagement, the agreement will be nullified. InuSoft will acquire 70% of the profit produced from any business done within the two years of engagement as a safety net for you.”  
  
The imposing man trailed his piercing eyes towards me and nodded, “I'll agree to this so long as your son honors this contract as much as my own will, hopefully we can avoid any complications. To ensure this, I would like for the omega to be on suppressors for the duration of the courting. I can smell his omega sweetness from here, I would hate for another alpha to think he is unclaimed.” 

“Of course, he will be getting on suppressors as soon as possible.” There had never been any need before seeing as only betas were allowed to work in the house and I rarely left. But, my father vehemently assured the other man that all would go as planned and I clearly had no say. 

“This contract will bring much prosperity, our uniting companies will surely make us both happy.”  
  
My fiance-to-be's father did not waste time, he quickly signed the contract. And as of that moment, I was engaged to Kiba Inuzuka. As soon as the meeting ended, Kiba and I were left in the tatami room together whilst our parents headed out into the lavish family garden to further discuss the matter in private. I looked down at my thumbs nervously, not wanting to make eye contact with the man I would marry and mate eventually.  
  
Mating...I shook my head at the thought. “Are you having second thoughts?” He asked, his deep voice sending a wave of goosebumps throughout my body, I had the violent urge to say yes but...  
  
“N-no.” I choked out the lie, keeping my head as low as I could possibly keep it without it being pressed against the floor. “I do-I want this.”  
  
“Good.” He said as he got up and walked around to the table in order to lean over my shoulder, his mouth near my ear. I could smell the mix of cologne and aftershave that clung to his body along with the alpha scent of power and command. “Don't worry, you'll fall in love with me soon enough. My very own beautiful omega.”  
  
The feeling of dread washed over me as he pressed a lingering kiss on my burning cheek.  
  
  
– 2 year later -  
  
  
In a couple of minutes, I would arrive at my favorite restaurant; Ichiraku's ramen, in order to meet my fiances' friends for the first time. I got off the bus and breathed in deeply, meeting new people was not exactly my thing. Going to meet his friends, people who probably had a lot of expectations concerning the omega Kiba would soon marry, was not something I looked forward to. Something I did not want to do in the slightest but, I wanted to make him happy. I took a deep breath and I attempted to enter the place with shaky legs but as I saw the bustle from the window, I stopped in my tracks. I felt the weight of social awkwardness over my shoulders as I pulled out my phone nervously, my fingers darting across the screen in an attempt to contact my fiance.  
  
I typed in;  
  
'Please meet me outside, I'm so nervous I don't want to go in alone.'  
  
It only took a couple of seconds before Kiba messaged me back, his message read;  
  
'Cmon babe, stop being a bby and come in!'  
  
I shut my phone off with a sigh, I hated when he said things like that but I had to buck up and just walk in the building. I took shaky steps until I was standing in front of the greeting stand. A nice beta lady walked towards me with a preppy step.  
  
“Hi, how can I help you?” She greeted me with a smile.  
  
“I'm wi-with the party of K-Kiba?” I stuttered despite myself, blushing in embarrassment. It was so annoying to be so shy around people. She nodded and led me towards a back door, I was almost ready to run away but it was too late as she opened the door and all the excited eyes were on me.  
  
I stood there shaking as Kiba shot up from his seat in the crowded room to gather me up in his arms and press a sloppy quick kiss against my lips before wrapping an arm around my waist, pulling me in the room full of catcalling and hoots. I blushed deeply, my gaze turned down as he began calling out loudly.  
  
“So everyone, I'd like you to meet my future wife,-” wife? “-Sasuke Uchiha! I told you guys I was banging a hottie!” He joked the last part. My eyes widened in horror, completely disgusted. Kiba and I had never had sex but I was too nervous and uncomfortable to voice the truth. 

Everyone around the room was laughing.  
  
My fiance sat me down beside him and said, “Alright, so how about you all introduce yourselves to my fiance one by one.” And like that, I was being introduced to the group. They were all nice people, a mix of alphas and betas, I almost felt bad for thinking that they would look at me with distaste. 

Except...for one of them, who didn’t seem too keen on meeting me.

Finally, it was time for the last person to introduce themselves to me. I turned my gaze to a tall blond man sitting beside a pink haired -both alphas from what I could smell - who had introduced herself as Sakura. She smelled like rose bushes but, there was another scent that overpowered hers.

I took a deep breath, distinguishing a particular scent that made my inner omega purr in pleasure. I felt butterflies in my stomach as the smell of burning applewood and sweet honey invaded my senses. He smelt like home, strong and so warm. The alpha was handsome, tanned and tall, a number of inches taller than me. His face was a sight to behold; those intense blue eyes, bluer than anything I had ever seen, a chiseled jaw and primal looking markings on tanned cheeks His broad shoulders seemed so imposing, his muscled biceps accompanied them to make a well-trained figure that my inner omega yearned for. I slapped my thighs shut as I felt a wave of slick leave me, staining the white panties I wore. He was so big.

Protector.

His blue eyes however, were the most striking. I couldn't help but stare at him in a daze. Electric blue staring back at me. Despite myself, I wondered if he could smell me through my suppressors as I watched his nostrils flare. I shook my head to clear my head, what was I doing?  
  
“My name is Naruto Uzumaki, pleasure meeting you.” His deep voice rang in my ears, it was husky and simply music to the ears. He didn’t attempt to shake my hand like others had - commonly a sign of respect towards a claimed omega but, Kiba had yet to claim me. “Pleasure to meet you too...” I trailed off in a daze that was quickly interrupted by my fiance.  
  
“That man right there, is my best buddy so you guys better get along!” He smiled and I blushed deeply, looking down at my lap. I didn't really like the pressure of having to get to know someone for someone else but that scent pleased my omega so tremendously. I shook my head at my own vain thoughts, squeezing my legs tight feeling the cold slick between my thighs, the man was obviously handsome but I could not let my omega take over. I nodded at Kiba even if I was reluctant and with that, the party resumed.  
  
Kiba was quick to hand me a drink before heading off to mingle with people. I sat awkwardly on the couch, watching everyone with nervous eyes. They all knew each other so well, I was the outcast who knew nothing. So I remained there, with my hands neatly folded on my lap feeling extremely uncomfortable. Sakura, the pink-haired alpha from earlier came up to me happily. Her green eyes shining and a permanent smile on her lip, her scent was soothing.  
  
“Are you okay?” She asked as she sat next to me, “You don't seem like you're having much fun.” I immediately began blushing horridly.  
  
“I'm okay! I'm sorry, it's just that I'm not used to seeing so many people in one room...it's a bit overwhelming.” I breathed out, looking around the room. I turned back to her at the feeling of a hand on my leg, my hair rising at her tender touch. No other alpha outside of Kiba or my family members had touched me so familiarly before.  
  
She smiled, her green eyes were mesmerizing when lit up with mirth. I turned my gaze towards my fiance who was chatting animatedly with Lee and another tall white haired beta. They seemed to be in a deep and moving conversation about something I couldn't hear. I let my eyes trail towards the tall blond who was by the alcohol, drinking it slowly as he spoke to a red-head alpha I did not recall the name of. Something about that man I could not get over, the aura around him seemed to be pulling me in. Unconsciously tuning out Sakura's chatter about some story concerning how she met Kiba or how she came to be friends with him, my mind could only focus on the tall blond. My attention completely focused on his mysterious self. Before I knew it, blue eyes were staring back at me and my own eyes snapped back to my lap and Sakura's voice started to be heard again.  
  
“So ya! He and I were not the closest but after that football incident we became friends!” She concluded happily, unknowing that I had not heard a word of her story. I shakily nodded, trying to keep my gaze as low as possible.  
  
She chatted with me for a couple more minutes before she excused herself to the bathroom and then, once again I was alone. Things only got worse when my social anxiety kicked in, I could feel the pressure start to build up the minute that Lee guy crossed gazes with me. Don't get me wrong, I liked him but he was...intense. I slipped behind Kiba who was talking rather loudly with Naruto and Gaara (I happened to find out his name from Sakura), who were listening quietly. I tried to find an opening in the conversation so I could get a word in to talk to Kiba but he ignored my presence. I swallowed and reached up, gently tapping him on the shoulder to gain his attention.  
  
“'Sup, babe?” He said as he turned around, I nervously fidgeted with my fingers. “U-um...I was wondering i-if we could go...now? We've been her-here for a while and I'm not feeling so well...?” I whispered, hoping that only Kiba could hear me but it seemed like the two others heard me as well. All eyes were on me and I was feeling several notches more nauseous at the attention.  
  
Kiba frowned, clearly annoyed, rolled his eyes and shrugged me off. “Then go home Sasuke.” He said, snippy and aggravated. My gaze lowered, recalling that my fiance had wanted to spend the night together but with the way he was sending me off, it seemed like he didn't want that anymore. Not only that, but Kiba was; “You're...my ride.” I tried.  
  
“Jesus Sasuke then stay, I'm not ready to leave!” Kiba groaned, taking a swing of his beer which he then aggressively threw in the trash, scaring me. I had always known that Kiba was a very...passionate alpha, borderline aggressive when he wanted to be. He was quick to snap when he didn't get what he wanted, so I did my best to make sure he got what he wanted.  
  
I was about to retort when Kiba's blue eyed best friend threw his can in the garbage and introduced himself into the conversation. “I'll take him home.” He said in his baritone voice, his tone seemed to radiate throughout the room. I could feel his words through my bones and through my veins. I stood there, awkwardly shell-shocked, waiting for Kiba to make his move. I eyed him nervously, wondering if he would feel challenged by the other alpha? Would he snap and would they start fighting?  
  
His face broke into a grin and he ushered me over to Naruto who caught me stumbling over my own feet. I landed on his chest, his scent blowing over me, a burning red blush bloomed on my cheeks. 

“I-I'm sorry...” He softly clenched my shoulders and told Kiba that he'd get me home safe. The warmth of his hand was scorching, slowly trailing from my shoulder, along my back before falling off as he began walking away. I walked slowly behind Naruto, eyes downturned, following him to his car after saying awkward goodbyes to everyone.  
  
I stared at his back nervously, it was broad and taunt with muscles that were clearly visible under his shirt. That comforted me as we strode in the night towards a rustic orange pickup truck. I laughed a little at the funny color but immediately shut down when his blue eyes glanced towards me. He unlocked the car and opened the passenger side door.  
  
“O-Oh, you don't have to open my door...” I mumbled, a bit taken aback. He raised his brow and told me that it was an alpha’s duty to open the door. I just nodded and got into the car, feeling my heart rate climbing in my chest. 

Soon enough, we were on the road. He drove quickly and I glanced around nervously. His scent became overwhelming in the confinement of the car. I could feel the slick gush out of me once again and prayed that he would not be able to smell it. His scent was musky and tantalizing, I grew more and more embarrassed as the minutes passed. I picked at my pants nervously, I had never experienced this kind of reaction to an alpha before - not even Kiba had ever gotten me this wet. The suppressors were supposed to block my scent and numb me to the persuasion of an alpha scent but this alpha’s broke through it. I wondered frantically if maybe my heat was coming despite having had it last month.

“You alright?” He asked after several minutes of silence that felt like an eternity to me. I nodded quickly, shocked that he had started talking to me. I expected him to just drop me off without a word since we didn't know each other at all and I looked absolutely insane right now. I tried my best to think of something to say, but I couldn't come up with anything.  
  
“You don't talk much.” He stated and dread flushed over me, I looked down and shut down. “I don't mind.”  
  
I sucked in a deep breath at his words, Kiba had always sighed in frustration when I couldn't fill in the gaps of conversation. He'd look at me in disdain, disappointed that even after two years I couldn't be in a room alone with him without trembling; without wondering what would happen next.  
  
“I-I...It's not that I don't like talking. I've always been a shy person and I guess it doesn't come naturally for me to connect with others. I'm sorry- I mean...you're giving me a ride home even if you don't have to and here I am not making conversation...” I stammered, hanging my head in shame, tucking strands of my hair behind my ear. My father would've chastised me. “...I'm so sorry.”  
  
His eyes shifted from me to the road. “Don't apologize. I don't care whether you talk or not, I don't do much talking either.” He said bluntly. I tried not to get offended but I felt a little sting of rejection.  
  
I nodded and let the moment pass on it's own, allowing the soft music in the background to fill in the silence. I let my eyes focus on the road, watching as the trees zoomed by us in the darkness. I knew this road well having traveled this way multiple times in order to reach my compound which was far out of the city. I permitted myself to roll down the window to catch the calming scent of the forest air, trying to get some of Naruto’s scent out of the car to give myself a break. I knew soon enough we'd reach the lake and then, fifteen minutes later, we'd reach my home. So, I allowed myself to enjoy the ride while it lasted.  
  
Suddenly, a loud sound ripped through the car which I could only presumed came from the engine. I gasped as smoke began to filter out through the hood. “Fuck!” The blond exclaimed as he pulled over onto right at the opening of the lake. After putting the car in park, he got out to inspect the damage. I followed, despite knowing that I wouldn't be much help.  
  
“I-is it ok?” I asked and he frowned. “No. It's fried, stupid piece of shit car.” He growled, slamming the hood shut. I nervously shuffled my feet a little ways away from him.  
  
He plopped down onto the grass on the edge of the lake, his hands digging into his pocket to fish out his phone. He sent a quick text and looked my way. “We'll be here for a good half hour, might as well sit and wait for the tow truck to come.” He said, “I’ll call you a taxi.” and I nodded, sitting down a couple of feet away from him. Silence took over once his call with the cab company ended.   
  
“- You and Kiba make an interesting couple.” He said out of nowhere. I blushed but couldn't help but agree.

“W-We are very different.”  
  
“He's always been a lot. You don't seem like the type to like 'a lot'” He speculated. “You seem like the type that would want to curl up and shy away from someone like Kiba.”  
  
“It was arranged.” I whispered, regretting it immediately after it left my mouth. “I-I mean it in a good way.”  
  
He pulled out a cigarette and lit it, “I'm sure you do.” He took a drag before blowing the smoke into the air, the smell calmed me. “That's some real rich people shit...arranged mating. What are both your dad’s gaining out of it?” He laughed almost bitterly.  
  
I flushed in embarrassment knowing that he was right, me and Kiba would be mated so that our fathers could make more money. Knowing that he was right, knowing that he now saw me as a means to an income, made me cringe in disgust at my own self. I was so predictable yet he was not. His blue eyes told tales that I could not understand and that hurt me. 

“P-Please...don't say these things to Kiba. I know our mating was arranged but...he loves me. It's not only for money.”  
  
“Did you choose him?” He asked, ignoring my speech. I shook my head, knowing that I probably should have just said yes. 

“I didn't.”  
  
“Do you love him?” He asked after a couple of minutes, watching me as he took several drags of his cigarette. I was shell shocked at those words, my heart betrayed me as it began to beat at a heightened rhythm. 

“Y-Yes.” I lied. I didn't love him. I cared for him greatly but a part of me could never open myself up fully to the alpha. At least not yet.  
  
“You lie real' bad.” He chuckled and got up. “Your cab's here.” He said just as the sound of a car honking could be heard. “I'll see you around…oh and by the way, you smell nice.”  
  
I didn't sleep that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I am back with a story that I have written for a while. I do hope you guys like this one, it is a theme for me but I had a lot of fun writing the first few chapters of this!
> 
> Enjoy :)


End file.
